


The Forest

by ghostxforest (nusch)



Series: Patience is an overrated virtue [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nusch/pseuds/ghostxforest
Summary: Thor's solo camping trip takes an unexpected turn





	The Forest

Thor slowed to listen to the forest surrounding him. His senses had sharpened again over the last few days on this solo hunting excursion - a welcome respite from his regular duties in support of the realm. With Loki away on a research trip, there was little left for him at the palace outside of work. Sparring and carousing without his brother held minimal interest at the moment, so instead he took this exceptionally rare opportunity to recharge and reconnect deep in nature with no distractions but his own thoughts. 

Again he heard that sound - not quite an animal, yet not the wind through the trees either. Just different enough to catch his attention.  He paused, waited, then moved on, ears tuned to every slight whisper of a leaf.  As he made his way north, sunlight rippled through the thick canopy, warming his face and shoulders with brief splashes of heat among the cool pools of shade. He continued down the dappled path before him towards the sheltered lake he knew lay just over the crest of the hill. He and his brother had retreated to this spot many times over the years, slipping away from court agendas and politics into a haven of icy, blue water fresh from some distant glacier. Thor held it as a special place, full of memories, romance, joy. Sentiment, his brother would scoff were he here.  

In truth, the plan to hunt had been a cover to make his solitary way into the wilderness. He had little desire to track and kill. Having begged off the company of Sif and the Warriors 3, he now relished the solitude, pushing the puzzled, slightly worried faces of his friends into the furthest corner of his mind. However, he would have to come back with some trophy or believable tale of the one that got away or else face questions and, more likely, gibes about his lack of success.  

Approaching the hilltop, he looked down onto the tantalizing sliver of shimmering lake below. Above the forest’s protection now, the fresh breeze cooled his heated skin. He stripped off his cloak and began the descent, picking up the long overgrown trail. Had it really been so long since their last visit? Fond memories of past excursions occupied his mind on the way down. Well, fond memories of Loki’s bare, lithe body - a vision laying on furs under the shade of his favorite tree. In his mind’s eye, he saw Loki roll over and stretch to pluck a nearby bluebell, his pert bottom tempting Thor to slap and nibble the afternoon sun away. He shook his head.  

“Why do I torture myself so?”  

A short distance into the forest, Thor came upon the sheltered meadow and its companion oak tree that had served as their private campground for many past trips. The crisp air held the fresh promise of the nearby lake. Thor dropped his pack and cape to the ground and leaned against the sturdy tree trunk. A gentle breeze played in the vines that dropped from the trees bordering the clearing. He had not noticed the nearest vine that now brushed his cheek. Or the second that grazed his wrist. Alarmed by the contact he pushed away from the tree only to be yanked back sharply as vines wrapped around his forearms and calves. They pulled him flush to the rough, bark surface of the oak, securing his legs in place despite his struggle to be free. Panic slowly grew in his chest as a figure emerged from the shadows. 

Loki. 

“LOKI,” Thor roared. 

“Hello, brother." 

“Loki let me free so I can throttle you!" 

“You missed me. How sweet.” He slowly approached. Magic sparked green at his fingertips. 

“How long have you been stalking me,” Thor growled. Loki prowled closer, the bearing of a mischievous cat advancing on its helpless prey, a smirk his silent reply. With a few steps he was close enough to kiss. Thor tried to resist out of spite as Loki leaned in slowly, but drawn by pure need, he strained against the viney shackles to meet his brother’s mouth. 

Then Loki pulled back abruptly and dropped to his knees. Thor gasped shocked, denied.

“Tell me how much you missed me,” Loki purred. One elegant finger reached out to lightly stroke the visible erection in Thor’s breeches. Thor groaned in frustrated response. Green tendrils of magic loosened the leather fastenings and Loki gently freed Thor’s throbbing cock. Thor closed his eyes and held his breathe as Loki licked a sloppy path from his balls to the angry, red crest.

“Open your eyes, brother. Look at me.” Loki was a wicked sight, kneeling before him, grasping his cock. Green eyes watched him through a fringe of black lashes. Loki licked his lips, and never breaking eye contact, took Thor’s cock into his mouth, head to root. Then slowly he pulled off, releasing with a sinful slurp. He exhaled with satisfaction. “Oh, yes,” he growled.

He started to work Thor’s cock anew, rolling his tongue around the head, dipping teasingly into the leaking hole, before fastening his lips around the tip to alternate sucks and soft licks. Thor’s knees trembled to Loki’s visible pleasure. Grasping Thor’s hips, he again took his cock deep into his mouth until Thor bucked against the back of his throat. Loki did not gag, but he squeezed Thor’s hips in warning, a request for a moment to adjust before he gave Thor the signal to move. He pulled back slowly, relishing the suction as Loki hollowed his cheeks. But his restraint failed quickly as he watched his cock stretch his brother’s pretty lips taut. He pumped his hips harder, fucking into Loki’s warm, wet mouth. His arms fought for release from the vines as he moved to grab Loki’s hair, to trace the tear tracking down his cheek as his eyes watered, drool trickling down his chin.

“Ah. Fuck. Yes,” Thor grunted as Loki moaned and hummed. He lost himself to a rough pace, closing his eyes, and chasing his pending climax, closer, closer. But Loki released his cock abruptly and gasped to fill his lungs. 

The vines loosened, allowing enough slack for Thor to sink to his knees into a muddy patch between the tree’s gnarled roots. He sunk deeper as the slick ground shifted under his weight with a lascivious slurp to rival the earlier sounds of his brother's mouth. Loki gently lifted Thor’s head until their eyes locked.  

“On edge, brother? Do you feel you deserve release?" 

His heavy lidded gaze followed the trail of Loki’s hands as he unfastened his own buckles and unwrapped snug leather to slowly reveal bare, alabaster flesh. Thor’s fingers stretched and clench in response to the sight. He so wanted to reach out and touch, to grab and squeeze and stroke and handle. He snarled with aggravation instead, much to Loki’s delight. 

“Ooooooooh,” he crooned. “Your frustration is delicious. Can you not look away? Become willingly blind to what you can not touch? Or do you fear your other senses would sharpen to compensate? Would you then drown in my scent, the slightly sour aroma of ripe skin freed from leather? Or would your ears catch the subtle quickening of my breath and pulse as my arousal continues to grow at the spectacle of you bound before me - a powerful sight.” 

Naked now, Loki palmed his hard cock as he teased Thor, rolling his head to expose his elegant neck. He was luminous against the backdrop of the forest’s shadows, glistening with a fine sheen of sweat from exertion and desire. He dropped to his knees before Thor again then leaned in to take his head in his hands. Thor could smell him now. He caught the faint hint of cinnamon noticeable only when in the closest proximity to his brother. It was usually masked by layer upon layer of leather or the lightly acrid after charge of magical energy. But Thor knew this more intimate and specific spice as the subtle perfume of Loki’s private chambers and many hours lazing and lounging together behind closed doors. Thor inhaled deeply. Loki vanished Thor’s clothes as they met chest to chest, hissing as their cocks pressed between their bellies. They kissed ferociously as their hips ground into each other, sweat and pre-spend mixing. Loki pulled back with a moan and a giggle as Thor tried in vain to chase him, pulling against the vines with no success. 

“Loki. Enough now. Let me free and I will give you what I know you need." 

“Oh, Thor. Why, I am going to continue to take what I need for myself.”  

He turned his back and folded down onto all fours. Thor growled as Loki presented himself, the sight of a plug glimmering between Loki’s ass cheeks. As he watched, straining against the vines hold again, Loki reached back and pulled at the plug, working it in and out of his already slick hole. He was physically close enough that Thor’s cock, bobbing in response to Loki’s display, nudged the inside of his right thigh. Only the strongest magic could keep Thor’s hands off Loki. He struggled and growled with lust and frustration, words lost to him completely. 

At last, Loki evaporated the plug into nothingness and reached blindly backwards for Thor’s waiting prick.  

“Oh, Gods,” Thor exhaled as Loki confidently aimed his cock at his empty hole. Thor swiveled his hips, gasping as Loki squeezed the shaft and pressed the angry head into the slick, tight, heat of his ass. Thor inhaled sharply as his cock sank deeper into Loki’s body. His brother’s moans vibrated through the throbbing flesh up into his rib cage and out his own mouth. Loki’s hips swiveled as he adjusted, then he started to move, back and forth, back and forth, rocking his knees deeper into the muddy forest floor. Thor swung on the vines in response, hips pumping with exquisite control as he followed Loki’s lead. 

The forest echoed with their cries punctuated by the slap of skin on skin. Loki kept up a punishing pace until his arms began to quiver and finally gave out beneath him. He let the magic slip, the vines dissolved, and Thor fell on top of him. Quickly recovering, he grabbed at Loki’s hips and pounded into him, blind to anything but his brother’s body in his hands. 

“Oh, Loki.

“Yes.”

“Loki.”

“Yeeessss.”

Thor reached around to stroke Loki’s cock, pushing his brother over the edge with a satisfying, sustained moan. Thor slowed his thrusts to fuck him through his orgasm gently, pulled out, and rolled his muddied brother onto his back. A thoroughly ravished Loki wrapped Thor in long arms and legs. Thor slipped into him again and finally chased down his own climax. Boneless and satisfied at last he curled around Loki. 

“Can you stay? Camp with me?” Thor nuzzled into Loki’s neck. “We can swim. We can kiss and fuck.”

“And can we sleep?”

“Of course, we can sleep.”

“Now? Can we sleep now? One of us is exhausted from planning and executing a perfect sneak sex attack.”

“Heh. Okay. Okay.” Thor pulled Loki closer as furs appeared around and under them. They would worry about the mud later. Later, when they went for a swim in their favorite lake.


End file.
